


Community Service

by Petey_Deserves_Better



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Escape, Fight against the odds, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rescue, Trust Issues, dissaproval, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petey_Deserves_Better/pseuds/Petey_Deserves_Better
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins is living the life. A summer with his friends, without Gary, and most importantly, a town full of trouble-making opportunities.But what will happen when their lives intercept? Is there more to Gary than what Jimmy thought?
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Comments: 248
Kudos: 15





	1. Start of a Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I’ve ever written so please leave some pointers if you wish!

It was June 7th, and Jimmy Hopkins had been in Bullworth academy’s summer camp program for 6 days now. Although it was meant for him and other students to become “Enriched by the gracefulness of the arts”, he spent most of his time out on the town with his friends, Pete and Zoey. 

The authority figures paid no mind to his and his friends absence, after saving the school from the rather dangerous grip of Gary Smith, who was now safely locked away in Happy Volts, the higher ups really didn’t seem to mind.

They often found themselves aimlessly wandering around the carnival, bored of all the games and rides after being so used to them. Jimmy knew every turn and lift of the unstable wooden coaster, and Pete knew just the angle to throw the cheap ball, in order to dunk the short, underpaid, carnival worker on every throw.

Just like any other day they slowly wandered through the loud carnival, making casual conversation.

“Hey Jimmy!” Zoe said, a joking tone hidden in her voice. “Yeah?” He replied. “You ever think about how Gary is one letter away from GAY?!” She shouted, hoping others would hear.

Jimmy laughed, and Pete rolled his eyes while letting out an audible snicker. Other students made some quiet remarks. Jokes about how lame Gary truly was, some about his clear fragile masculinity and need to feel tough and respected. 

As they continued walking, thoughts of Gary slowly faded from Jimmys head. Jimmy wasn’t scared of him, he never truly was. Because when you’re Jimmy Hopkins, there’s no need to be scared. He was strong enough to beat anyone at Bullworth, and he knew it.

The group quietly approached the back area of the carnival, where you would find the small tent of freaks, giving anyone who entered something to stare at.

Surrounding the tent was a small group of asylum inmates, bright orange jackets lazily thrown over their hospital gowns. It was nothing new, the orderlies often brought down the inmates for “Field Trips”, where they would pick up garbage, or on a rare occasion, have the social awareness to help elderlies cross the street.

Jimmy paid them no mind, he gave them a quick glance.

A glance perfectly timed with the turn of a head, the head of Gary smith, to be exact.

His hair was shaggy, and poorly cut, dark bags hung below his eyes. He was skinnier than normal. Sure, Gary had always been thinner, but this? This was unhealthy.

Within seconds, the two made eye contact, Jimmy let out a quiet gasp. Jimmy had expected an angry, vengeful look, but that’s not what he got.

Gary’s eyes were tired, as he looked at Jimmy, his eyes said any words he would want to say for him. No apologies, not yet, but rather a plead. A cry for help.

Gary smith was asking Jimmy “Complete Human Trash” Hopkins for help.

Help. Gary wanted help, he couldn’t deny that.

And he wanted it from Hopkins.


	2. Recycling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy is an angry boy and Gary is being sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I think I kinda have a plan for this now so I’m kind of excited ngl.

Jimmy quickly turned away, looking at Zoe and Pete. 

“Did you see that? Why does he look like..that!?” Jimmy asked frantically. “What do you mean?” Pete asked. “Yeah jimmy, what are you talking about?” Zoe said, then laughing “You know the freak show is fake, right?!”. Pete snickered.

Jimmy sighed shakily. “Never mind, it’s nothing”. Pete gave him a confused look, but ended up shrugging it off as jimmy just being embarrassed about being afraid of the carnies or something. They all continued to walk around, making stupid jokes here and there.

Now a good 50 feet away, Gary slowly picked up a napkin that had missed the garbage can. “Perfect” he mumbled. He proceeded to sneak up behind an orderly and swiftly removed a pen from the pocket of the white pants. 

He began to write slowly on the napkin, making sure every letter was perfectly clear and easy to read. He read over it and nodded slowly, then adding one more set of words at the bottom. It was starting to get dark out, he had to act quickly.

Spotting Pete’s bright pink sweater near the Ferris wheel, Gary slowly made his way through the bustling crowd, eyes locked onto the group so he wouldn’t lose track of them.

He felt his pulse speed up as he got closer and closer to the group, now just feet away, he grabbed the napkin out of his back pocket and took in a quick sharp breath.

Gary quickly slipped the note into Jimmys back pocket, holding his breath. He made a sharp left, praying inside his head Jimmy wouldn’t notice.

Jimmy flinched and turned around, but there was nothing there. He could’ve sworn he felt something. He looked around quickly. But there was nothing, maybe he was just paranoid after seeing Gary. 

“Well, you guys wanna head back to the dorms? I think I ate too much cotton candy again..” Pete said, rather sheepishly. “Goddamnit it Pete, haven’t you learned your lesson after last time?!” Zoe said, rather annoyed. “I’m sorry but I lose track, alright?!” Pete replied, his face slightly red from embarrassment.

Normally jimmy would be laughing his ass off, but not today. He couldn’t shake the image of Gary, looking so.. helpless, from his head. Gary never let his guard down, never was vulnerable with anyone, that would ruin his plan. Did Gary not know what to do, now that his plan had failed? No.. Gary surely had to be planning something, and if he wasn’t then what was he doing? Jimmy had so many questions, and each time he tried to answer one, there was one more to figure out.

“Uh, Jimmy? Hello! Earth to Hopkins?” Pete said, lightly tapping Jimmy on the shoulder. “Oh yeah, uh, let’s head out. It’s getting dark.” Jimmy replied suddenly.

They quietly walked out of the carnival, and hopped on their bikes, quickly pedaling their way towards Bullworth Academy.

After about 10 minutes of riding their bikes, Jimmy found himself back in his dorm room, Pete had gone to the nurse for a stomach ache, and Zoe had head into the girls dorm, most likely talking to Ms. Phillips, who she had taken a liking to, and would talk to often.

Jimmy walked over to his wardrobe, deciding to throw on something looser and more comfortable. After he changed, he threw his school uniform to the side, and a crinkled up napkin fell out of his back pocket.

He went and picked it up, not wanting it to get torn up in the washer, when he grabbed it, he noticed some words scribbled on the inside. Maybe it was a reminder note he gave himself and forgot about. As he opened it up, his eyes scanned over the words. It read;

“I need your help with something Hopkins... meet at the tree outside of Happy Volts at 1am. I can’t take it in here.

-Gary

PS: I’m sorry.”

Jimmys eyes widened, he read it over again. Gary wanted help, from him? “Yeah right..” he mumbled. Jimmy couldn’t trust him, he made that mistake already. He told himself again and again “Don’t trust him”. He thought back to what Gary had said on the school roof. He felt his face burn with anger. 

He thought back to the way he treated Pete, he remembered how much he really did enjoy being friends with Gary. He remembered Halloween, how internally happy he was that night behind his straight face. He felt frustration rising in his body, it was getting out of hand.

One more thought and Jimmy was going to explode.

“WELL AT LEAST MY MOM DOESN’T MAKE HER LIVING ON HER BACK!“

Jimmy started yelling “I’M SORRY MY ASS! YOU WERE NEVER SORRY AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!”

Jimmy began panting, frustration pouring out of his body.

Pete quietly walked through the door. He looked at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at him. Pete turned around, and walked through the door, but not before saying “Gary’s gone man.. just chill.” And walking back to his own dorm room.

Jimmy shut his door, shut off his lights, and climbed into his bed. He looked at his alarm clock, the numbers glowing. It was 10pm.

He wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.


	3. Face to Face

Jimmy glanced over at his alarm clock again, it was 11:33PM. He groaned and shook his head slowly, grabbing the note from off his nightstand and attempting to read it in the dimly lit room.

“What does he want from me?” He mumbled. He knew it couldn’t be anything good. There was no way he would ever trust Gary. Thoughts of their old friendship flowed through Jimmys head slowly. He certainly wasn’t letting himself get as angry has he did earlier though. “Why the fuck did I even do that?” He asked himself quietly, trying to find an answer.

Maybe he was already angry, and Gary made it worse? But at what? Nothing had happened besides making eye contact with Gary, and the little creep giving him a note. Jimmy knew one thing though, he wasn’t gonna let Gary turn him into some sort of angry maniac. Yet he had a feeling Gary wasn’t going to give up, because he was always annoyingly persistent. 

Jimmy had some thinking to do.

A ways away, Gary slowly got out of his “bed” (even though it was barely was one). He looked around quickly, making sure no orderlies were in his way. He slowly opened his door, and shivered as it let out a small squeak.

He began sneaking around corners. Making sure to duck anytime he heard a noise. As he reached the door, he heard screams of other inmates. Instinctually, he dashed out the doors, quickly running around to stand face to face with “The Watcher”. He ducked. An orderly walked out of the doors with a flashlight. Gary held his breath, Waiting for the coast to become clear.

Jimmy looked at his clock again, it was midnight now. He sighed and began to toss and turn, still thinking about what was going on. How would he make him stop? Clearly Jimmy had stopped him before,but he couldn’t beat him up anytime soon.

Well, he could. If he wanted to. Would that knock some sense into Gary? Getting punched in the face? It worked last time. And he knew where Gary was. He had one hour to prepare, and to find Gary. He stood up, and walked over to his chemistry set, what should he choose?

He had some stink bombs, itching powder, and a carton of eggs. He could stun him with the itching powder, hop out of the tree while Gary was distracted, and get some solid hits in. Then give a final kick, yell at Gary, and get the fuck out of there. 

Was he really gonna do this? Yeah.. he needed to make sure Gary left him alone. Jimmy wasn’t going to plan his entire summer around avoiding Gary. Gary needed to learn to avoid him. Jimmy grabbed his slingshot, some itching powder, and threw on a jacket. He looked over at his clock,He had 40 minutes.

Gary watched as the orderly finally went back inside. Gary had shut the door louder than he had intended. He slowly crept over to the tree. Now he just had to wait for Jimmy. 

“He won’t show up. What am I thinking.. expecting him to forgive me..” Gary said to himself, as quietly as he could. He sighed and looked around, hoping Jimmy would arrive soon.

Jimmy walked out of the boys dorm, jogging to the school gates to hop on his bike. He got on his bike and started off towards happy volts. He thought once more “Am I really going to do this?” Yes, he was. There was no turning back now. He picked up his pace and glanced at his watch. It was 12:50, he had ten minutes.

Gary looked around quietly, waiting anxiously for Jimmy. 

Jimmy parked his bike in the tunnel and quietly climbed up the tree. He pulled itching powder out of his pocket.

Gary turned around, “Jimmy! You came-FUCK!” Jimmy had his arm pulled back ready to throw, their eyes locked.

“fucking throw it! Just do it!” Jimmy told himself, but he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to. His arm wouldn’t move. He watched Gary run away. And as soon as he could tell Gary to come back, he was gone.

Jimmy didn’t move, he stayed sitting in the tree, looking at the pack of itching powder in his hands. Then looking at where Gary had been sitting. Why didn’t he throw it? Jimmy stared at the building. Why didn’t he throw it? He couldn’t get the question off his mind.

Gary ran back to his room, quickly hopping into his “bed”. He looked over at the pen he stole from the orderly, it sat on his desk. What the fuck was that? He looked out the window, over towards the tree. He couldn’t see Jimmy through the darkness. What the fuck was that? He couldn’t get the question off his mind.

After 10 minutes of sitting in the tree, Jimmy climbed down, slowly walking towards his bike. He felt strangely tired. He looked at his watch, it was 2 am. He fell right next to his bike, and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m kinda unsure about the use of the games “2 am” logic but it gave me an idea so imma roll with it)


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow jimmy has many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! An update! Updates will be slow because I’m really struggling to find enjoyment in writing at the moment. They will come though. Also it’s really short and a lot of the other chapters will be because I just don’t like writing long stuff.

Jimmys eyes blinked open slowly. He felt the pressure of the hard ground underneath him. “What the fu-“ he remembered. The events of last night slowly began fading back into his mind. The first thing he did was pull out his phone.

It was 7:00AM. Jimmy had an hour before his friends would wake up. He knew he had to go. He stood up, and looked at Happy Volts. He slowly froze, staring into the windows of the sad looking building. He shifted his head around, looking for movement in any of the windows, there was none, but he kept looking anyways.

What was he looking for? There was no reason for him to stay here. No reason for him to look for Gary. But he kept looking. No matter how much he reasoned with himself to get up and go back to the dorms, he kept looking.

His mind began to wander, he envisioned Gary, running out of the bland building, going up to the gates and giving some big apology speech. Jimmy knew it wouldn’t happen, Gary would never apologize, at least not authentically.

But his mind kept going, dreaming up all sorts of scenarios. Going to the carnival, swimming at the beach.

No. He had to stop himself. He knew he would never let Gary back into his life. Is he being manipulated again? He thought. Is Gary so greedy for some sort of attention that he found a way to manipulate jimmy without even speaking one word?

Jimmy kept thinking, his mind bouncing between any type of scenario. He began feeling lost. What was Gary even trying to do? He seemed so excited at first.. that jimmy really came.

Jimmy couldn’t let himself be manipulated again. Yet he so strangely wanted to help Gary, he wanted to know. He wanted to know why out of all people Gary could pick to try and manipulate, why him? Why was Jimmy always his target?

And if jimmy was his target, what was Gary shooting? What was the point to all this? Why would Gary do any of this? Even worse, why did Jimmy have any second thoughts about beating Gary’s sorry ass last night?-

“Jimmy? What are you doing here?!” Petes quiet voice sounded uncharacteristically angry.

“What the hell Hopkins?!” Zoe sounded rather shocked.

“Boy, what are you doing wandering around Happy Volts?!” Crabblesnitch authoritarian voice made a slight shiver creep down Jimmys back.

Jimmy turned around, making eye contact with Pete first, he tried to form words, but nothing sounded right in his head.

Gary watched quietly from his cell window.


	5. (Personal update)

I’m going to be gone for a while. Don’t worry, I’ll be back. I have no idea when, but I will be. It could be as soon as two days from now or as long as a year off, it’s not up to me unfortunately. It’s been real, but I’ll be back.


End file.
